


Good Things Cum To Those Who Wait

by Jack_Starwin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Caught masterbating, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mentioned Shrek (Shrek), Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Partial Secret Identity, True Love, dreams do come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Starwin/pseuds/Jack_Starwin
Summary: This is a sex scene from a fanfic that I hopefully will write someday. For those concerned about the character's age, Marinette is16 while Adrien is 17. The age of consent in France is 15.The gist of it is that Adrien was stabbed by an Akuma, Gabriel freaks out over it and decided to leave Paris on a soul searching trip. Adrien is left in the care of Marinette's family; Kagami decides that with Adrien living with Marinette that he'll choose Mariette over her so breaks up with him to spare herself the eventual heartbreak. Adrien falls in love with Marinette; as Chat Noir tells Ladybug that hes moving on from her as theres another girl he likes; shes happy for him. The very next day he randomly happens to see Ladybug transform back into Marinette and finally realizes that he can have his cake and eat it too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	Good Things Cum To Those Who Wait

"So, what would you like to watch" Marinette asked, holding the trapdoor open for Adrien as he climbed through, closing it behind him.

Adrien stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Whatever you like, I don't really have a preference" he replied, taking off his white button up shirt and tossing it in the direction of Marinette's clothes hamper.

Silently shrugging, Marinette turned to her movie shelf, consulting the titles she had available until she found one she hadn't seen in a while.

"Hope you like Shrek" she called to him over her shoulder as he drug her chaise in front of her computer.

"Sounds good to me."

She popped the movie in, pressed play, then removed her black overshirt before settling down next to Adrien as Smashmouth's 'All Star' began to play over the opening credits.

As the movie played out Adrien and Marinette both found themselves losing interest in watching, giving the attention instead to one another as their lips met and refused to part. Adrien still found it absolutely fascinating how Marinette's breath would hitch and become labored when he paid special attention to her neck; kissing, nipping and lightly sucking on the smooth, tender skin. Her breath hot and heavy right next his ear, Marinette took the opportunity to kiss the area when her mind wasn't too clouded over with bliss.

Their hands began to roam across each other’s bodies; Marinette's over Adrien's shoulders and chest while he took the opportunity to caress her back, marveling in the slimness of her waist compared to the flair of her hips.

As the credits of the forgotten movie began to scroll up the screen, Adrien reached up and pulled out the ties keeping Marinette's hair in twin tails, combing his fingers through the silky strands. Marinette tried to return the favor as best she could, running her own slim fingers through Adrien's much shorter blond locks.

Adrien moved his kisses from Marinette's lips to the corner of her mouth and, feeling daring, slipped one of his hands under her shirt and up across the bare skin of her back. Marinette's lips parted with an accepting moan of pleasure, prompting him to let his other hand join in from the front.

Marinette's eyes, half lidded in the midst of physical bliss snapped open as Adrien began to push her shirt further up, fingers brushing the hard underwire of her bra. She gently but firmly took the hand exploring her front and pulled it away.

"Sorry," he mumbled, leaning back a bit and looking into her eyes, "I didn't mean to go so far."

Marinette looked back at him, her lips curving upwards in a slightly strained smile. "Yes you did" she whispered.

He sighed. "Yeah. I did."

Marinette sighed herself and averted her eyes, avoiding looking into Adrien's. "Its ok, I just...I just don't want you to think I'm easy, thats all."

Adrien gently grasped her chin with his finger and thumb, directing her attention back into his eyes.

"Hey, I never thought you were easy. Actually, sometimes you were pretty stubborn, but that just made you even more endearing to me." 'Especially as Ladybug' he silently added in his head.

"If you want to stop here, thats fine with me. I don't want to try pushing you into something you don't want or aren't ready for." 'I did that far too many times as Cat Noir, and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it' he added without speaking.

"I, I do want to continue, but, well..."

Adrien raised an eyebrow when she trailed off. "Go on, its ok."

"I'm shy, ok? If shirts are coming off, I don't want to be the only one shirtless." She blurted out.

Adrien mulled that over in his head for a moment, then got to his feet. "Ok then, lets do that. We can even take them off at the same time if that would make you feel more comfortable."

"Actually..." Marinette began.

"Yes?"

Marinette stood and shyly looked into Adrien's eyes. "Actually, I've always kind of fantasized about you undressing me."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, thats actually pretty hot. That still would leave me with my shirt on. I'd like you to take mine off too, now that I think about it."

Marinette raised a hand, tapping her chin. "That just leaves us with the question of who goes first."

"You can go first if you'd like." Adrien offered.

Marinette hummed. "Actually, I think I'd like to leave the decision to chance. How about we play rock paper scissors for it. Best two out of three."

Adrien smiled at the small challenge. "You've got yourself a deal, Princess."

Trusting to fate, Adrien threw paper twice while Marinette trusted to the sturdy rock and found herself looser of the challenge. Not that either would really be the looser at the end of the night, all things considered.

Marinette was sure she was blushing from head to toe as Adrien instructed her to raise her arms and then pulled her shirt up and over her head, dropping it on the floor behind him. His eyes scanned her from shoulders to waistline, naked but for her pink bra, liking what he saw. Marinette felt quite shy at the moment but refused to give in to the feeling. The urge to curl her shoulders inward and hide within herself was nearly overbearing, but she kept her spine straight as an iron rod, locking her eyes on Adrien's.

"Ok, now your turn." He smiled slyly at her, proudly puffing out his chest towards her.

She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked slightly. "Feeling pretty confident there Mr. Agreste. Are you sure you can handle what you're dishing out?" Oh god I hope that didn't sound stupid, she groaned in her head.

"Oh I can dish it out because you’re such a dish. Umm, because you can dish it out, and, umm..."

He paused, not sure where he was going with this. Marinette's face slowly had an expression growing on it. "Your, umm, a dish means hot, because you are. Hot that is! A dish that is hot..."

"Adrien."

"Yes?"

"Shut up and raise your arms over your head."

Adrien complied. Marinette stepped forward and pulled Adrien's signature black and striped shirt up his arms and over his head, tossing it toward the growing pile of discarded clothing. She stepped back to admire his bare chest, her eyes lingering for a moment on the scar from Adrien's knife wound. Once again thankful that her miraculous cure had caused it to heal quickly, what was once an angry red had faded to a pale pink, nearly indistinguishable from the surrounding flesh, but Marinette would always know where to look for it. Moving on, she let her eyes roam over the rest of his naked upper torso. She'd seen it before in his swimsuit ad, but now seeing him shirtless here in her bedroom sent an all new thrill of excitement throughout the limbs of her body, ending in her core which clinched slightly, her panties beginning to feel slightly damp.

"You know Adrien, usually I'm the one whos tongue-tied when I'm with you, not the other way around. Its, well, interesting seeing it from the other side."

Adrien blushed, lowering his head, looking at the floor, then raising his eyes. "Well, its not every day that I'm in the bedroom of the girl of my dreams while shes standing across from me almost half naked."

Marinette's breath hitched, her heart freezing for half a second before it jump-started, pounding in her chest, her eyes losing focus for a moment. Her throat felt dry. She swallowed several times before she attempted to speak.

"Girl...girl of your dreams?" she managed to stammer out.

Adrien's eyes widened at his mistake. Marinette didn't know he knew her secret; that she was Ladybug. It wasn't exactly common knowledge that he had been harboring a huge crush on Ladybug since her first appearance, though several of their classmates knew he admired her. The only person he'd admitted his feelings to was Nino, who had laughed it off as nothing more than a celebrity infatuation. Well, both he Plagg, who had reacted just the same, just through a mouthful of cheese.

"Well, you know..." Adrien began, scratching the back of his head "I've spent a lot of time around beautiful girls but always knew I wanted someone a bit more...normal?" Even as he finished speaking Adrien knew it was the wrong thing to say, his fears only confirmed as Marinette's eyes lowered and her figure drooped, shoulders curling in as she wrapped her arms around herself, half turning away from him.

"So, I'm just normal to you then?" she whispered, voice feeling thick in her throat as sadness began to creep up within her.

Adrien waved his arms. "No no no, that came out all wrong! God, why am I such an idiot?"

Marinette adjusted her arms, now definitely crossed. She raised an eyebrow. "Then how did you mean it? Unless you really do think I'm just some 'Plain Jane'..."

Adrien buried his face in his hands and groaned softly in frustration. Why was this so difficult? He took a moment to gather his thoughts, knowing he would have only this one chance to make things right with his lady.

"Look," he began, "I'm not that great with thinking of important things to say on the fly, so please forgive me that. What I meant was this: my father hires professional models to pose with me in photo shoots, and they're constantly flaunting themselves and trying to flirt with me, so it never really mattered what I said, they didn't really care, and they didn’t care about me either. They just wanted to get closer to my father's brand and secure more work. I know how long they spend sitting in the make-up chair before shooting starts, so while they may look physically beautiful for the camera, its mostly false. How they act around me, just pretend. But you Marinette, are so different and so much more."

He took a step towards her, tentatively reaching out and touching her arm. When she didn't pull away he moved closer, gently cupping her cheek in his palm, directing her attention into his eyes. Her gaze softened somewhat.

"When I said normal, what I meant was gentle and caring instead of materialistic and self-centered. You have a natural beauty that outshines anyone else I've ever come across, and its more than just your looks. You genuinely care about what I think and feel. You care about those around you and try your best to help people. I've seen it time and time again. You’re the best that humanity has to offer and I can only hope to be half as brilliant as you, a shining example to all."

Marinette gazed at Adrien in wonder, hardly believing that the words he was speaking were being used to describe her. She reached out and cupped his cheek in return, rubbing her thumb over his skin.

"Oh Adrien, I'm far from perfect. It seems like you've put me on a pedestal so high that you can't see my many faults. I'm so clumsy that I trip over thin air, I had such a huge paralyzing crush on you that I froze in terror whenever you were around and couldn't speak, which was a good thing because whenever I tried my tongue would trip over my words just like my feet on that air I mentioned. I get angry and jealous just like everyone else. Its been so bad sometimes that I've almost been akumatized on several occasions, and my jealousy, I'm ashamed to say, has caused me to act out and cause others to be akumatized."

Suddenly Adrien surged forward and silenced her by covering her mouth with his, holding her to him tightly, only relaxing slightly as she began to kiss him back in return, his earlier faux pas forgiven. The skin of her back felt so smooth and soft. Adrien allowed his fingers to slowly explore every inch of it, slipping his fingers occasionally underneath the strap of her bra.

Marinette trailed a line of kisses from his jaw to his neck. "Y,you can take it off, if you want..." Marinette whispered against his ear. She felt him freeze for a second.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

Adrien pulled back. "Marinette, you're far too important to me. I won't do anything unless you want it to happen. I need you to feel completely safe with me."

Marinette met his gaze and knew that he meant every word of it. This dear sweet boy was just too good for her but still, somehow, he had finally noticed her and returned her long-held affections. Most guys probably would have jumped at the chance to undress a girl who had given herself to them, but not him. Her Adrien was far too caring and wonderful and perfect. That he would put his most primal desires aside to ensure her safety was the final key that unlocked the last of her personal safeguards. She truly felt safe and comfortable with Adrien. Now she understood how Ayla felt when being with Nino.

She decided to take the plunge.

"I do feel safe with you. I want you to feel safe with me."

"I do."

She smiled shyly. "Good, thats good. Then...how far do you want to take this tonight?"

Adrien rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Only as far as you want to take things."

"Well..." Marinette let her gaze wander pointedly to the drawer where she had stored the condoms they both had received from her well-meaning parents, "what if I wanted to take things...all the way." She finished with a whisper, biting her lip and flicking her eyes up at Adrien in a way that was both innocent and sultry at the same time.

Adrien followed her eyeline and gasped as he understood her implications.

He stared at her wide eyed. "Are you sure? Once we do it...we can never go back."

She smiled shyly up at him, cheeks flushing a deep pink. "I'm sure. I want to be yours forever."

Adrien pulled her against him and claimed her lips as his own, wrapping his arms around her as she slid hers up his back and twinned her fingers in his blond locks. As his hands brushed against her bra strap he suddenly felt daring enough to undo the clasp holding it together, emboldened when Marinette didn't attempt to stop him, but instead moaned into their kiss, gripping his hair gently.

Boldness soon turned to awkwardness as he realized he had no clue what he was doing, becoming silently frustrated the longer he fumbled with the clasp. Marinette pulled back from their kiss to find Adrien's cheeks red with embarrassment. She reached back and grasped his arms.

She giggled softly. "Its ok, it can be kind of tricky at first."

"Sorry. Not exactly pro boyfriend material, am I?" He looked at the floor awkwardly, not meeting her gaze.

Marinette cupped his cheek, directing his eyes towards hers. "You're very much boyfriend material. Now how about you get that box of, um, party favors out of the drawer, get the rest of those expensive clothes off of your gorgeous body and into my bed while I put some music on and turn off the lights. Then I'll join you."

Adrien's breath, hot and heavy, seemed caught in his chest for a few seconds as he processed that this was about to happen. "Um, o-o-ok." he stuttered softly.

Marinette kept her back to him as he finished undressing, scrolling through her mp3 player before settling on a playlist and putting it in its speaker dock and pressing play, adjusting the volume. A rock power balled began to drift quietly through the room as Marinette switched off the lights, plunging the room into near total darkness, save for the soft moonlight filtering in through the skylight above her bed.

Adrien was looking forward to seeing the love of his life without a stitch of clothing hiding her beautiful body from his eyes, but as Marinette switched off the lights he found himself unable to even see his hand before his face. He reached up and switched on the lamp next to Marinette's bed.

"Adrien, thats cheating." Her voice drifted up to him from below.

"I know, but I just really, really, REALLY want to see you!" he replied, trying to keep a whining tone out of his voice. He mostly succeeded.

He could imagine her standing with her hands on her hips. "I know you do, but would you rather see me, or FEEL me?"

Adrien wordlessly switched the lamp back off and sat back on the bed, pulling the covers up.

"Thats what I thought. Besides, your eyes will adjust to the darkness."

Adrien wished he could transform into Cat Noir right that very second to take advantage of the night vision that would be granted to him, but he settled for listening to the rustle of cloth as Marinette slipped off the rest of her clothing. He gulped as the creaking of wood told him that she was climbing the ladder to the bed loft, the soft padding of bare feet on the floor as she approached the bed. There was a whoosh of air as she pulled back the covers and Adrien's eyes had just barely began to adjust to the faint light to make out the soft curves of Marinette's naked form before she slipped into bed with him and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

Marinette's bed wasn't exactly large, but the small space between the two of them felt like a gulf that stretched on for miles. Adrien carefully turned to face in her direction, their hot breath intermingling. He could feel her arm tentatively reach out towards him and he met her with his own halfway, his fingers interlocking with hers. They were slim and warm, the pads soft while her nails were hard and smooth. He began to circle his thumb around on her palm and after a moment felt her do the same.

Marinette shifted forward a fraction, resting her forehead against Adrien's. Her eyes had adjusted well enough to the wan light that she could faintly pick out details on his face: his eyes, his nose, his lips...lips that she wanted to feel on her own again. Tilting her head, she closed her eyes and felt Adrien do the same until their lips brushed one another momentarily.

Adrien removed his hand from her grasp and slid up her arm until he was gently grasping her bare shoulder. As he did so, Marinette reached out and placed her palm flat against his chest, fingers slowly splaying out.

After a moment, Adrien broke their gentle kiss. He pulled back just enough that their lips still faintly brushed against each other, their noses side by side.

"Marinette, I...can I..."

He could feel her lips twitch slightly as they curled up into a shy smile. "Yes," she whispered against his mouth, "you can touch them."

Adrien's heart skipped a beat as Marinette slid her hand from his chest to his waist, allowing him access to her chest while continuing her own private tour of his person.

Trembling with nervousness and anticipation, Adrien slipped his hand off her shoulder to her collarbone, then slowly southward, over the slight swell of her breasts until his fingers brushed against a budding nipple, which began to harden upon contact. Marinette gasped at the sensation, half his name squeaking out before the rest was lost as Adrien pressed his lips firmly against hers. He cupped her breast which filled his palm perfectly, swirling his thumb around the puffy areola topped with a hard nipple.

Telling herself to be brave, Marinette slid her hand down from Adrien's waist, her fingers trembling as they met Adrien's hard length which throbbed at her touch. Adrien moaned into their kiss at the contact. She played her fingers lightly over his length, long, hard, bulbus and twitching. She remembered back to the girls nights she had spent with Ayla and the rest of her friends from class, the stories told by Ayla boldly and Mylene shyly of things they had done with Nino and Ivan respectively. Everything from their first kiss all the way to their first time consummating their love and beyond. Marinette specifically thought of the tales of pleasuring and being pleasured orally. Alya warned her that first time sex was awkward and over far too quickly, which Mylene confirmed. Alya had told the girls that she wished she had 'blown Nino first to get the easy one out of the way'. Doing it every time afterwards resulted in longer and more pleasurable sex. When the girls had asked Mylene if it were true, the small Rubenesque girl had blushed profusely and only mumbled 'well, sometimes'. Marinette was determined that her first time with Adrien was going to be as perfect as possible. She steeled her resolve and made her move.

Adrien was enjoying playing with Marinette's breast and was just about to shift around so he could get both hands on them at once when Marinette suddenly removed it and squirmed lower on the bed, pushing the blanket down to Adrien's knees.

"Marinette? What are you..." Adrien began before realization dawned on him and his eyes widened.

Marinette paused. "Do you not want me to?" she asked, sounding worried.

"No, no, I definitely want you to," he hurriedly explained, "you just surprised me is all. I kind of wasn't expecting that." He could feel her hot breath as she crouched over him, the excitement palpable. He reached out and placed a hand on her round asscheek, caressing, squeezing, then spanking it experimentally, Marinette gasping in response.

Marinette turned back to him, the moonlight glinting off of her narrowed eyes. "Just for that, mister, you’re going to do something for me in return."

Adrien was about to ask what his punishment would be, willingly ready to accept, when Marinette shifted around again, swinging her leg over his chest and plopping down on him, her peach shaped ass and flower of love right before his eyes. He was surprised at her boldness but was quite up to the challenge that had been presented to him. Besides, he thought to himself as he reached up and took her hips in his hands, pulling her closer to his mouth, this was something that had always been on his bucket list. He was finally going to find out what Ladybug's love nectar tasted like.

Marinette could hardly believe her own actions, but it was far too late to take them back now. A thrill ran through her as she fully comprehended the position she had placed herself in. Her mouth was just inches away from Adrien's thing, while Adrien’s mouth was just inches away from hers. She had been jealous of Ayla’s tales of sexual encounters with Nino, even of the stories Mylene had told of her moments of passion with Ivan, scant on the details though they may be. Marinette was bound and determined to be the envy of her friend's first times and enjoy herself while she was at it.

Taking Adrien's length in her hands and gripping him gently, she bent down and quickly flicked her tongue across the tip. Adrien hissed behind her, prompting her to stick her tongue out further and slowly run it along his shaft from the tip to the base.

Adrien hissed in pleasure at Marinette's first lick at him before he decided to return the favor. As her wet tongue traveled down towards his balls, causing him to shiver in pleasure, he stuck his own tongue out and gently poked it into her folds. She shifted slightly above him in response, her thighs tightening around him incrementally. He did it again, going deeper, flicking his tongue around. He honestly had no clue what he was doing other than the few pointers Nino had given him, but he figured that the best teacher was experience, and Adrien was bound and determined to gain some tonight. He moved one of his hands from her hips to her folds, looking for the 'Pearl' that Nino had mentioned would drive Alya crazy.

Marinette was wetting her lips, preparing herself to take Adrien into her mouth when his fingers spread her labia apart and exposed her clitoris to his hot breath. She had fantasized about this, being in this very position with Adrien, with him doing what he was about to do. Her heart jumped at the thought of one of her many fantasies about to be fulfilled.

Adrien remembered his lessons from health class. The Illustrations in the textbook were all cold and clinical, nothing like reality, having the real thing quite literally right in his face. He knew he had found what he was looking for. It was smaller than he had though, but the pictures in the book wern't to scale. Marinette's clit glinted gently in the faint light, and while Adrien would have loved to just sit and stare at it for hours, the urge to taste it was just far too great for him to wait a single second longer. He placed his tongue on it, then his whole mouth. The little nub was smooth and warm, hard yet springy at the same time. Adrien didn't know what to expect with the taste of his lady, but he found it to be mildly sweet to his surprise. He moaned into her as he began to swirl his tongue over her nub.

Marinette had put the head of Adrien's penis in her mouth when she heard and FELT him moan over her sensitive clitoris, the vibrations nearly driving her insane. Her insides began to coil and squirm, her thighs tighten even more on either side of his chest and in that moment of abandon she opened her mouth and took him in further than she was intending to.

Adrien was enjoying himself pleasuring his dream girl while she did the same for him when she suddenly jerked back and coughed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she replied, her voice sounding slightly horse. "Keep going. I want to taste you." Then she was back on him, bobbing and sucking. She grasped his length halfway down, making sure to not take more than she could easily handle. Breathing through her nose, she began to bob up and down, running her tongue over his engorged head. It was extremely smooth when fully hard, flaring out sharply from the shaft. Marinette alternated sucking and licking, enjoying the texture of him, the scent of his musk as he continued to pleasure her from the other end. She could feel her inner coils beginning to wind. She knew Adrien's ministrations were going to make her come soon, causing her to double her efforts. She increased the rate of her stroking, the speed of her licking, the force of her sucking on him. Her eyes widened as she felt him stiffen up even more, the head of his manhood swelling even larger. She heard him quietly whisper her name in a strangled voice from behind her. The feeling of his tongue as it lapped and lavished against her clit as he sucked on it was too much for her to bare any longer.

With muffled, wordless moans they both came together. Marinette's thighs clamped tight around Adrien's chest as he frantically licked her, determined to ride out his own pleasure while delivering as much to his lady as he possibly could. Marinette backed up until only the head of Adrien's member was in her mouth, ensuring her lips formed a tight seal about him as she slowly stroked him through his completion, allowing him to empty his essence in her mouth before swallowing him in one great gulp. She came up gasping for air, the taste of him lingering in her mouth.

Adrien's head fell back against the pillow below him, breathing hard as residual waves of pleasure coursed through him while Marinette climbed off and positioned herself by his side once again. She reached up to the shelf above her bed and grabbed her water bottle, taking a few gulps. While she wouldn't mind having Adrien's taste in her mouth a little longer, she wasn't sure how he would respond to it the next time they kissed, which she had no doubt would be very soon. Meanwhile Adrien grabbed some tissues from the box on the table next to her bed and wiped his face off, thinking the very same thing. She had been sweet and tangy at the same time, and while he looked forward the next opportunity he would have to taste his lady, he wasn't sure how she would respond to it and wasn't about to test those waters. There was a much more important matter to attend to currently.

Marinette replaced the water bottle and had just laid back when Adrien rolled over and took her breasts in his hands, kneading the soft flesh with his eager fingers. She grinned and kissed the top of his head. While the light was faint their eyes had fully adjusted to the dark, and Adrien's attention was focused entirely on her chest. He hadn't been able to see them before, but now they were bared before him and he couldn't seem to get enough of her body. He lowered his head and kissed all around her right breast, getting closer and closer to the center with each revolution until finally he placed one last, long kiss on her hard nipple, biting gently as he parted before diving back down, taking it in his mouth and began suckling on it.

Marinette threw her head back and arched her spine at the sensation of Adrien worshiping her breast, running her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other she placed on top of his massaging her far breast, encouraging his actions. She hummed in approval as he switched to the other one, taking the mostly ignored left nipple in his mouth and began to lightly suck on it as he rolled his tongue over and around it, rubbing and pinching the right one in his hand, the wetness on it feeling cool in the night air of her room.

"Oh Adrien", she gasped in a voice full of wonder, "how are you so good at this?"

Adrien lifted his head a fraction, looking into her eyes. "I've dreamed of doing this for the longest time," he whispered huskily before returning to his task, forgetting that once again Marinette didn't know that he knew her secret identity of Ladybug. In her sweet bliss Marinette didn't even think to question it. In his eagerness he began to rock his hips against her thigh, his manhood once again ready and eager to see some action. This did not escape Marinette's notice. Her core began to tingle with need, an itch she just couldn't scratch herself. It was time.

"Adrien?"

He hummed in response.

"Put on a condom."

He froze for a second, then pulled back from the breast he had been attending, sucking on the nipple hard, a loud pop echoing through the room as it finally separated from his mouth.

Her met her adoring gaze. "One last chance to back out, beautiful. I promise I won't be mad if you decide to end things here for the night."

This boy is just too precious for words, she thought to herself through the cloud of lust permeating her mind. She took his face in her hands and pulled him towards her, kissing him gently.

"My virginity is yours Adrien. Now make my wildest fantasies come true."

Adrien frantically kissed her in return, then rolled over and grabbed the foil packet from where he had left it on her bedside table.

While Adrien attended to his own preparation for the act they were about to commit, Marinette slid down a bit lower on the bed, grabbed her pillow from behind her head, folded it in half and lifted her hips, shoving it underneath her lower back, putting a bit more advice from Alya to good use. For some reason she had a fleeting thought of Tikki, glad she had asked the favor of her Kwami to spend the night downstairs in the kitchen, specifically inside the cookie jar. Marinette was unaware that Adrien had made a similar request of Plagg.

Adrien turned and Marinette spread her legs to accept him between her thighs. He settled into place on his hands and knees above her while Marinette, unsure of what to do with her hands, fumbled around until she finally decided to place them on Adrien's shoulders, her fingers gripping him slightly. She looked up into his eyes as he hovered above her, returning her adoring gaze when she was suddenly hit with the full reality of the situation she now found herself in. She had known what she was doing before of course, but now, now she KNEW.

She was scared, she admitted to herself. Scared and excited at the same time. After tonight, after this act, she could no longer think of herself as just a girl, but a woman now blossoming into full adulthood. To think, not too long ago she would have been thrilled just to hold Adrien's hand or feel his arm around her shoulder, giggling like a schoolgirl at the thought of anything more. Now here she was, as naked as the day she was born, save for her Miraculous in her ears, with Adrien above and between her legs, the two of them about to join and become one flesh. Adrien had chosen her. Not Chloe, not Lila, not even Kagami, but her. Clumsy spastic Marinette. How had she become so lucky?

As Marinette gripped his shoulders, he gazed down into her beautiful bluebell eyes, silently asking himself how he had managed to become so lucky. Since the day he had met Ladybug, facing off against their very first akuma, she had captured his heart and he had had eyes only for her. Yes, it had hurt every time she had brushed off one of his advances, been painful when she told him that there was a boy she liked. Kagami had then entered his life and the two became fast friends, sharing the same background of shut-in children being shielded from the world by their overbearing parents. Kagami made no secret about her affections towards him, and for a short time he tried to be happy with her. See her as more than just a friend. Ha, just a friend, much like Marinette, whom he had started to see more and more as a special friend, then a very special friend. It had taken a few well-timed comments from Nino for him to finally realize that Marinette was more, so much more than just a friend to him. Ladybug was out of his grasp, a fantasy. She'd admitted to him that she was interested in someone else, and much as it broke his young heart, he knew that he had to let her go. Telling her that there was someone else he liked and wanted to pursue romantically had gone over far easier than he had imagined, and their friendship and partnership had been renewed and strengthened. Seeing her transform from Ladybug back into Marinette in that alley the very next day had been the shock of his life. Made him realize just how blind he had been. Plagg had been right all along.

Adrien lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on Marinette's lips, thanking every lucky star in the universe that the reality and fantasy of his every heart's desire was one and the same in this wonderful, perfect girl. He didn't care what she said about herself, Marinette was perfect to him. Perfect for him. When his father returned from his trip the two of them would sit down and have a talk. He could either accept Marinette as his future daughter-in-law or he could say goodbye to his son and any chance of being part of his grandchildren's lives.

Marinette moved her hands from Adrien's shoulders to his neck as he kissed her, deepening the kiss, moaning into it with affection. She tilted her hips up, brushing her dripping sex against his manhood, wordlessly communicating her need to him. He understood, lowering himself down on his elbows and began to rub his length against her wet slit, the delicious friction drawing forth cute squeaks and sexy moans from Marinette's plush, kissable lips. She felt the heat within her begin to build, her inner furnace being stoked higher and higher with every stroke. It reached a point where her pleasure peaked and refused to advance any further, like a car stuck at the tip of a rollercoaster that absolutely refused to move the required few inches forward to send it into its heart stopping plummet. Marinette squirmed, as sure that the sun would rise in the morning that she would lose her mind if she had to endure a single second more of this exquisite torture without release.

"Adrien please put it in, please!" she cried from below him, her arms circling around his back, nails leaving half-moon prints in his skin as she gripped him tightly, nearly going mad with lust and desire. Adrien, his manhood now thoroughly lubricated with Marinette's nectar, positioned himself at her opening, her hips angling to allow him easy entry, and began to push in.

Marinette moaned softly as Adrien slowly entered her. Suddenly her insides were filled with an intense heat as she came, every day of pining over this boy now above and inside her finally being paid in full as her wildest fantasies became reality. She wanted to keep eye contact with him but the sensations she was feeling were just too intense. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, wrapped her arms around his back and spread her thighs wider to accept more of him as he began to move within her. The burst of pleasure slowly subsided until it was a dull throb somewhere below her bellybutton, a caged animal that was biding its time until it was once again prepared to be unleashed. Adrien nuzzled her cheek, kissing a line from her jaw to her ear, then down to her neck, careful not to leave too obvious a mark, then gently sucked on her earlobe, cautious not to dislodge her Miraculous, whispering her name. The pleasure was far too intense, and when she felt his hot breath rush across her ear, carrying her name on it she experienced her body tense and coil once again in the throes of orgasm. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, fearful of her parents hearing.

When Marinette began quietly crying out his name he was scared for a short moment, but as her back arched and her legs tightened around him, he quickly realized that she had just came. The thrill and satisfaction of having pleasured Marinette so quickly gave him a boost of confidence and he could feel himself becoming even firmer inside her, despite how hard she was already squeezing him as she rode through her orgasm, her body tense and trembling around him. He stayed still until she was through, holding her close to him and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

When finally her body relaxed he began moving again in long, slow strokes. Marinette moved with him, the two creating a rhythm. She knew from her biology studies (and a lot of gossip from her friends) that once a male achieved orgasm that the fun would be over, so she paid careful attention to Adrien's cues, slowing down or even stopping at times, encouraging him to do so as well so he could last longer. She thought it would all be over as she came again, but she masked it well, or thought so at least, breathing heavily and slowing her movements, her body tense as she rode out the waves of pleasure in secret.

Adrien was having trouble keeping control of his body. Every last shred of his self-control was being used to keep himself from bucking his hips like a wild stallion and ending their first union prematurely. Marinette came again, and though she tried to hide it he could tell. Her breathing was erratic, her nails dug ever so slightly more into the skin of his back, but the best and most telltale sign was the way her core trembled and rippled around his length. Adrien stopped moving and forced himself to recall the pain of his injury to keep himself from spilling his essence within her right that very moment.

It barely worked.

Marinette's eyes finally began to focus again after having been clenched so tightly shut after her latest orgasm. Adrien seemed to be looking through her, his mind not on the here and now.

"What are you thinking about, my prince?"

Adrien snapped back to the present at the sound of Marinette's voice coming from below him. He smiled down into her shining eyes, sparkling back up at him in wonder.

"Nothing my beautiful, just trying to distract myself from coming." He lowered his head and planted a kiss on her lips which she was only too eager to hungrily return, brushing her tongue across the seam of his lips, asking for entry. He opened for her and she pulled him closer to her, thrusting her tongue in his mouth, which he swirled with his, groaning into her.

When finally he pulled back she slid her arms from his back to his face, cupping his cheeks, rubbing her thumbs over his sideburns. "You've made me come three times already, so I think its only fair that you take your turn now."

He looked down at her, eyes wide. "Are you sure? It'll be over after that and I don't want to disappoint you."

Marinette chuckled at her dear, sweet boy. As if he could ever disappoint her. "Adrien, you've given me more pleasure than I've ever felt in my whole life. Now its time for me to help make you feel good, so use me. I want you to take me in your arms and fuck me as hard and as fast as you can until you've given me everything you have."

Adrien bit his lip and moaned slightly. "As my princess commands." He slightly repositioned himself, raising up more on his knees as he moved his arms up under hers, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Hold onto me and look into my eyes."

"Ok" Marinette breathed, wrapping her arms around his back and hooking her ankles together behind his waist.

As Marinette flicked her eyes to his, locking him in her gaze, he felt an indescribable amount of rapture for this girl, HIS girl, well up in him, making him feel woozy and lightheaded. For a split second he forgot EVERYTHING in the world, including her name. All he knew in that brief moment was that this strange, beautiful girl was his precious, his goddess, his everything and that he would surely lay down his life and die for her to keep her happy and safe.

Then everything came rushing back to him all at once and he was overwhelmed with sheer joy that this girl who embodied every one of his heart's desires had decided to become his and his alone. He quickly leaned down and smashed his lips against hers, whimpering in sheer anguish at the untamed emotions roiling within his very being. Marinette gripped his hair and moaned into the kiss, returning it with nearly as much passion.

Finally Adrien pulled back, breaking the kiss and in one swift motion slammed his hips into hers as hard as he could. Marinette gasped, her eyes wide and locked on his. Pleased with her reaction he did it again, a sultry squeak escaping her throat this time. This caused Adrien to feel something deep down inside that begged and demanded release, and with Marinette's permission he decided to finally give in. Renewing his grip on her shoulders he let loose, bucking and thrusting like an animal in heat, pistoning in and out of the girl beneath him in wild abandon.

Marinette knew that she had given Adrien permission to use her freely, but she found herself fully unprepared for the beast that had suddenly been unleashed. Up until now her wonderful dreamy Adrien had been gentle and tender, soft and loving, bringing her to completion first by the sensation of simply entering and filling her womanhood and then a second and third time by smooth, slow strokes as he whispered sweet words of devotion and commitment. Now, it seemed, his need to fulfill his own completion had reached a tipping point and after two hard, forceful thrusts that had her gasp in thoroughly shocked pleasure at the feeling of being bottomed out, the tip of his engorged manhood knocking on the door to her womb, he was finally giving her all he had. It was everything Marinette could do to simply hold on tight and lock her eyes on his instead of allowing them to roll up in her head as she felt her inner coils once again begin to wind up for her fourth impending release. Every gasping breath of air she took carried his name on it.

Adrien's senses were spinning around as if caught in a whirlpool. The sound of Marinette desperately panting his name intermixed with the noise of wet, sweaty flesh slapping together drowned out the soft rock playing in the background meant to mask their lovemaking from her parent's ears. The sight of Marinette's wide-eyed gaze filled his vision as he braced his forehead against hers, their hot breath intermingling. The softness of her breasts being flattened as they were squished against his chest. The sheer ecstasy of liquid heat surrounding his hard cock as he thrust in and out of her as fast as he could, fucking his lady love into the mattress. There was an indescribable urge filling his very being, demanding release. He could feel it everywhere. From right behind his eyeballs to the soles of his feet, it wanted out. Knowing that keeping it chained up even a second longer would result in his certain death, Adrien grit his teeth and released.

“Oh fuck Marinette, oH FUCK MARINETTE FUCKINGFUCK!”

It was all Marinette could do to keep herself from screaming as she hung on to Adrien as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss rolled through her body, thighs clamped tightly around his waist, toes curled, when he slammed his hips against hers one final time, buried his face in the cat pillow beneath her head and roared into it. She had felt his manhood swelling up in preparation for his impending release which had caused her to experience her own, but as he finally came on top of her, his engorged cock throbbing as it released stream after stream of his essence, kept from flooding directly into her womb only by a thin layer of latex, her body decided to bless her with one final mini orgasm to share alongside his, the walls of her core clenching tightly around Adrien's length. Marinette bit hard into the soft flesh between Adrien's neck and shoulder in an attempt to muffle a shriek and dug her nails into his back, her feet and calves quivering and trembling uncontrollably as his shout trailed off into a series of pathetic wails, each one fainter than the last until finally he collapsed on her, utterly spent.

Marinette's legs felt like jelly and she found herself completely unable to move as Adrien lay on top of her, both heaving great breaths of air. It was all Marinette could do to summon the strength to tiredly pat Adrien on the shoulder, trying to indicate she wanted him off. Thankfully his post-sex addled mind was able to interpret the wordless request and rolled off of her. As his slowly shrinking cock slid out of the confines of her core she gasped in mild pain, her extremely sensitive womanhood reacting to post coital stimulus.

Both lay on their backs, chests heaving as they drew in great breaths, bodies burning with heat as the intermixed sweat coating their skin cooled in the night air of the dark room, blankets and sheets heaped about the floor, having been thrown off during the rigors of their tryst.

Adrien's head lolled to the side as his tired, heavy lidded gaze drank in the dim image of his beautiful, naked lady in shades of dark gray, her breasts rising and falling as she slowly caught her breath, coming down from her high. He weakly reached over and took her hand in his, her burning fingers automatically intertwining with his. She turned her head to look at him.

"I love you so much Marinette. So fucking much." he whispered to her in a raspy voice.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Forever?"

"Forever and ever."

Marinette gently squeezed Adrien’s fingers then withdrew her hand from his. "I'm holding you to that. Now go get yourself cleaned up."

Adrien climbed over Marinette's nude form and grabbed some tissues from the box on her bedside table. Tom had been rather insistent that he know how to put on a condom, but Adrien had no clue on how to take one off properly, so he'd have to improvise.

Marinette scooted over as Adrien took a seat on the bed's edge and grabbed some tissues. She had managed to catch her breath but still felt weak. That didn't stop her from reaching up and running her hand across Adrien's back. Her mind was still a bit of a jumble. Alya had tried her best to describe what it was like, but no words could do justice to what she had felt just a few short moments ago. Marinette was no stranger to pleasure, having fully explored her body on her own, but nothing could have prepared her for experiencing what Adrien had managed to deliver. Mylene had said that after she had lost her virginity she had been hit with a wave of melancholy. Thankfully Marinette wasn't feeling anything but the afterglow of Adrien pleasuring her beyond her wildest daydreams.

After Adrien finished cleaning up, he grabbed the blankets off of the floor and climbed back over Marinette, pulling the sheet up to mid chest while he left the blanket down around his knees. Marinette cuddled up to him, resting her head against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. Adrien propped one hand behind his head while he stroked Marinette's hair with the other, humming in contentment.

"Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't bite you too hard, did I?"

Adrien chuckled softly. "No, its fine."

Marinette tilted her head up to look at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It was actually kinda hot how you had to do that to keep from screaming."

Marinette blushed. "Well, I really didn't want my parents coming up here to check on us."

Adrien imagined his father and Nathalie barging into his bedroom while he was mid colitis with Marinette and the outrage that would follow, causing an involuntary shiver to run through his spine. "Yeah, I'd like to avoid that. I've had Nathalie walk in on me before. It was super embarrassing and things were pretty awkward between us for a few weeks afterward. After that she started knocking on my door before entering."

Marinette shifted, draping herself over Adrien's chest and resting her cheek on her hands, sliding one of her legs between his.

"I thought she would have known better than walking in on you coming out of the shower?"

"Well," Adrien stammered hesitantly, "I wasn't getting out of the shower."

"Were you getting dressed? Undressed?"

"Umm, not exactly..." Adrien said, obviously evading answering the question.

Marinette propped herself up and looked Adrien in the eye. "Ok, now you've really got me curious. Tell me what happened."

Adrien turned his head, not meeting her inquisitive gaze. "I'd rather not. I'm worried you'll think less of me."

Marinette smiled, reaching up and turning his head back towards her. "Adrien, you were inside me just a few minutes ago. Give me a little more credit than that."

He heaved a great sigh, his chest rising and falling, taking Marinette along with it. "Ok, just remember, you asked for it." He paused dramatically, Marinette's rapt attention focused fully on his next words.

"Nathalie walked in on me...jacking off to internet porn...of Ladybug..."

Marinette most certainly wasn't expecting to hear that answer. Her shoulders began to shake.

Adrien was worried. Was Marinette crying? Had he upset her that much? He figured it would be safe to tell her since SHE was Ladybug, but now...

Suddenly he came to the realization that she was laughing at him! Well, holding in laughter, but still...

"Hey, its not funny! I was absolutely mortified!"

"I'm sure you were!" she managed to squeak out, more than a few snickers beginning to escape.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up his body so that he could kiss her, hoping that his mouth on hers would quell her giggling at his expense. "Well I'm glad at least one of us is finding this amusing..." He muttered, trying to kiss her. He found it quite difficult with her mouth twisted up and clamped shut, trying to contain her laughter. He instead settled for kissing her cheek, then her earlobe when she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Deciding to change gears he slid his hands down her back to her rear end, squeezing a cheek in each hand, eliciting a hum of contentment from Marinette.

"Easy tiger," she whispered in his ear, "maybe in the morning. Right now all I'm craving is some sleep."

Adrien gave her ass one final squeeze, followed by a few loving pats before she slipped off of him and curled up on her side next to him. He turned to face her back, spooning into her, one arm draped around her waist, the fingers of his hands intertwining with hers while his other arm he dug underneath his pillow, fluffing it up.

"I'm going to hold you to that my princess." he said, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled. "I'm counting on it." She softly whispered before drifting off to sleep. I'm falling asleep in Adrien's embrace, she thought to herself right before sleep overtook her. One more thing to check off on my bucket list.

**Author's Note:**

> So how about that, our guy/girl finally gets the girl/guy of their dreams! Would you like to see more? Drop me a comment below and let me know! I have ideas for Alya/Nino and Mylene/Ivan...


End file.
